Grieta
by Beky Ishtar
Summary: "Porque Eric es como una gran grieta en medio de un cristal. Tan resquebrajado que da miedo tocarlo y parece que al más mínimo roce se quebrará en mil pedazos. Pero fue Fujishima el que le salvó de agrietarse por completo. Y si añadimos la agradable sonrisa y el tímido intento de cogerle de la mano, obtenemos la garantía perfecta para mantener todas las partes en su sitio."


**Disclaimer: **K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Si así fuera, estrenaría ya la segunda temporada y no haría una estúpida película de una hora y media como mucho que dejará a todo el mundo con ganas de más, joder ¬¬

**Advertencia: **Ortografía y posible Ooc...si eso lo podemos considerar una advertencia XD

* * *

Estornuda por tercera vez consecutiva, acordándose al instante de aquella leyenda urbana que le contó Totsuka hacía un par de días. Esa que cuenta que si estornudas sin estar resfriado indica que alguien está hablando en ese momento de ti.

Solo algo tan estúpido podía decirlo él.

Eric mete las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera y apoya la cabeza en las rodillas. Los transeúntes que pasan cerca de la puerta del bar de Homra se le quedan mirando indiscretamente. En respuesta el rubio les gruñe cual perro guardián, protegiendo _su hogar_ de extraños que podrían ser posibles enemigos.

En serio, los chistes de perros jamás pasarán de moda.

Siente la mirada de Kusanagi clavada en su espalda desde el interior del bar. No le hace falta darse la vuelta para afirmarlo, simplemente _sabe_ que le está mirando. Tantos años dependiendo de su instinto para sobrevivir le han hecho crear una especie de sexto sentido que le avisa del _peligro._ Y aunque el segundo miembro más fuerte de Homra no suponga en ese instante un peligro para Eric, no puede evitar sentirse incómodo al ser fijamente observado.

_Le da escalofríos. _

Una impertinente ráfaga de viento trae consigo miles de gotitas de agua que le mojan la cara y los mechones rubios que sobresalen por debajo de la capucha. Chasca la lengua. Están a mediados de abril y lleva dos días lloviendo sin parar y parece que el tiempo no cambiará hasta el fin de semana.

Y están a lunes. Gloriosa semana les espera.

Suspira. Las mañanas en Homra cuando no hay misiones son realmente aburridas. Cada miembro está en su respectivo hogar durmiendo o trabajando. Mikoto duerme tranquilamente en la planta de arriba del bar, Kusanagi coloca copas y botellas caras importadas de Europa y Totsuka suele llevarse a Anna al parque o, en el caso de estos dos últimos días lluviosos, a la biblioteca a leerle cuentos.

¿Y él? ¿Qué puede hacer en el bar más que sentarse a _esperar_?

Han pasado dos semanas desde que se unió a Homra, y obviamente no tiene donde quedarse. Izumo le ofreció amablemente una habitación libre que quedaba en la planta de arriba del bar, _hasta que te recuperes del todo, _había dicho.

En el fondo se lo agradeció —aunque en ningún momento le dio las gracias. Tan solo asintió y permaneció en su esquina del sofá, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho —pero no pudo evitar sentirse realmente patético al escucharle.

Porque sabía que lo hacía por lástima.

Y estaba seguro de que si hubiera sido otra persona ya estaría de patitas en la calle, arrastrándose por los sucios callejones del barrio más cochambroso de Shizume para encontrar un piso _decente_ _y barato. _Pero Eric no es cualquiera. Es el _chucho callejero_ que Fujishima llevó al bar en un arranque de bondad. Es el _crío_ extranjero repleto de moratones y cicatrices que tardarán en curar.

Es el nuevo miembro de Homra que se despierta todas las noches temblando y jadeando porque a su mente le gusta jugarle malas pasadas y hacerle creer en sueños que nada de lo ocurrido durante esas dos semanas es real, y que aún sigue encerrado en esa sucia y húmeda habitación sin ventanas, con la _correa_ alrededor del cuello, atornillada demasiado cerca del suelo para que no pudiera levantarse. Para que solo pudiera ponerse _a cuatro patas_, como el perro que era.

_Joder_.

Vuelve a estornudar. Tal vez sí termine enfermando por _esperar _ahí fuera, en la puerta del bar, en vez de en el interior de este, tal y como le dijo el _bartender _nada más poner un pie fuera del local. Pero el rubio lo ignoró y se sentó en la entrada, abrazándose las rodillas y con el estómago vacío, porque no había comido nada desde la noche anterior.

Y ahí sigue desde hace media hora.

Disimuladamente mira de un lado a otro de la calle, observando cuidadosamente a todas y cada una de las personas que pasan delante de él, siempre alerta, asemejándose a un perro abandonado que aún mantiene la esperanza de que su dueño vuelva a recogerlo —_en serio…como si alguna vez se le fuera a acabar el repertorio de chistes sobre perros— . _Y la verdad, aquella situación no se aleja tanto de la realidad. No es como si Fujishima fuera su _dueño, _ni tampoco le ha abandonado en la puerta del bar, atando su _correa_ a la barandilla de la escalera evitando que se escape, se pierda y no sepa volver a casa, —_y aquí la única diferencia entre un perro y él. Eric si sabe volver a casa, no se librarían de él tan fácilmente. No podían abandonarlo en una gasolinera en vacaciones y esperar que no supiera regresar _—pero sí que le está esperando, como hace todos los días desde que ingresó en Homra.

Eric suspira. Un día se le acabará el aire suspirando.

Por las mañanas el pelirrojo va a clases y, según le contaron, hasta después de la comida no llegaba al bar. Pero desde que Mikoto le _marcó _y pasó a formar parte del clan rojo, Fujishima siempre va a visitarle antes de irse a casa. Y Eric le espera pacientemente sentado en la esquina del sofá, con la mirada gacha, fingiendo que no ha estado mirando por la ventana cada cinco minutos para comprobar si el mayor venía o no.

Pero hoy le espera fuera, porque llueve mucho, hace frío y seguro que al pelirrojo se le ha olvidado el paraguas en casa. Y cuando llegué estará empapado y a Kusanagi no le hará especial ilusión que entre en su recién fregado negocio a ponerlo todo perdido después del duro trabajo. Aunque en cuanto lleguen todos los demás miembros del _grupo_ y un par de clientes el arduo trabajo de la mañana se irá a pique.

Por eso prefiere esperarle en la puerta del bar, con un paraguas al lado y con la capucha cubriendo su cabeza, porque de verdad hace frío. Como aquel día hace dos semanas cuando se desmayó entre las bolsas de basura en la entrada de un callejón. También llovía mucho, llevaba una semana casi sin comer y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Y de pronto, como si de un superhéroe se tratara, apareció Fujishima, _salvándolo_ sin pedir nada a cambio. Tan solo le cogió con cuidado, comprobó que continuaba con vida, y lo cargó en su espalda, sin importarle que pudiera pegarle las _pulgas _o las _garrapatas_.

_Que idiota._

Su corazón da un vuelco cuando, entre un grupo de chicas vestidas de uniforme sujetando varios paraguas de distintos colores y un par de chicos de aspecto sospechoso, _le ve. _Con la mochila colgada de un hombro, la capucha de la chaqueta puesta, porque como supuso se le olvidó el paraguas, y la camiseta de la bandera de Inglaterra que tanto le gusta.

Involuntariamente sonríe. _De verdad es un completo idiota. _

Siente sus mejillas enrojecer cuando el pelirrojo le saluda con la mano, a la vez que esboza una agradable sonrisa. Desvía la mirada. Eric no lo entiende. No es capaz de comprender cómo puede existir alguien como Fujishima y mucho menos porque una persona tan buena como él pierde su tiempo con _el perro callejero _que casi mata a uno de sus compañeros. No, no lo entiende, y de verdad le gustaría saber qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza del pelirrojo cuando le tiene al lado.

Porque entonces sería mucho más fácil descifrar los nuevos sentimientos que le invaden cuando Fujishima le sonríe o le pregunta cómo está. Descubrir que significa ese cosquilleo que le recorre el estómago y hace que sus piernas tiemblen.

_Si tan solo pudiera comprenderlo._

El pelirrojo camina rápido hasta llegar a la entrada del bar, donde puede refugiarse momentáneamente de la lluvia, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la sonrisa dulce tan característica de él, mirándolo como si de una obra de arte se tratase. Enrojece hasta las orejas. En serio esa mirada debería estar prohibida.

—Hola.

—Ho-Hola —se levanta rápidamente, tambaleándose un poco por haber estado demasiado tiempo sentado en la misma postura. Nervioso, juguetea con el paraguas entre sus manos, moviéndolo y cambiándolo de posición una y otra vez. Intenta hablar, pero ninguna palabra se desliza por su garganta. Chasca la lengua en cuanto siente de nuevo esa presión en el estómago que la aturde y le cuesta pensar. _A la mierda. _Con una actitud bastante infantil le da el paraguas al pelirrojo pegándolo a su pecho, esperando que lo tomara y terminara aquella extraña situación.

Fujishima ríe. _Tan mono~._

—Gracias. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando aquí fuera?

Eric da un pequeño respingo y niega al instante. Porque no es como si hubiera estado media hora pasando frío y observando a la gente como si de un _stalker_ se tratase, creyendo ver al mayor cada vez que alguien aparecía por la esquina del bar. Tampoco durante esa media hora estuvo _nervioso_ por si ese día decidía no pasar a verle antes de ir a casa. No~, _para nada. _

Le escucha reír de nuevo. _Idiota, más que idiota._

—Bueno, ¿qué tal el día?

El rubio eleva los hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto —Normal. Sólo he ayudado a Kusanagi-San a limpiar.

—Ya, ¿y has comido? —avergonzado, Eric aparata la mirada, a la vez que susurra una negativa. Fujishima frunce el ceño. Entiende que al rubio le cueste comer de forma _normal. _Es decir, no hace ni quince días solo se le permitía comer una vez a la semana. Y que ahora pase a poder comer tres veces al día debe ser bastante _chocante _para él y comprende que le cueste asimilarlo.

_Pero eso no quita que el pelirrojo se preocupe cada vez que ve como el peso de Eric no aumenta. _

Suspira. Tal vez la _recuperación _del rubio va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que todos pensaban.

— ¿Sabes? Mis padres no llegan del trabajo hasta por la tarde. ¿Te apetece comer en mi casa?

La proposición le pilla totalmente por sorpresa y no puede evitar sentirse como una estúpida colegiala cuando se percata del _desagradable _cosquilleo que recorre su estómago. Es como…

_Mariposas. Mariposas revoloteando. _

Le mira tímido, ladeando un poco la cabeza, preguntándose si en verdad ha escuchado bien. Si de verdad le está invitando a su casa. Porque tiene entendido que Fujishima nunca ha llevado a ninguno de los miembros de Homra a su hogar, y mucho menos les ha invitado a comer allí. Pero a él sí. En ese mismo instante quiere llevárselo a su casa y prepararle la comida.

_A él. Eric Surt. Un chucho sin hogar. Un don nadie que no merece el cariño y el respeto que el pelirrojo se esmera tanto en trasmitirle. _

Porque él no es más que eso…una _mascota _que vive para cumplir la voluntad de su dueño. Sin opiniones, sin libertad, _nada. _Sólo debe obedecer y callar. Así le han educado, a base de golpes y castigos, apretando la correa del cuello cada vez que hablaba o se atrevía a quejarse.

Esa era su _vida_.

Pero entonces ha aparecido este chico, hablándole con dulces palabras y tratándole como a una _persona_, de tú a tú, sin miradas por encima del hombro ni desprecios. Y ahora…

_Ahora no tiene ni idea de cómo comportarse. _

— ¿Quieres?

Le cuesta mantenerle la mirada, y no pasan ni dos segundos cuando la desvía, a la vez que muerde su labio inferior. Sabe que sus mejillas están enrojecidas y seguramente en esos momentos debe parecer un completo gilipollas. Pero en serio, ¿qué _puede _hacer? ¿Qué _debe_ hacer? No recuerda la última vez que fue dueño de sus propias decisiones y le cuesta mucho responder sin pedir permiso para hablar o, simplemente, decir lo que de verdad quiere.

Porque a Eric le resulta demasiado complicado comprender porque Fujishima le trata así de bien, y en el fondo le aterra pensar que solo lo hace por su propio beneficio y que cuando se canse de él le abandone en una gasolinera aun cuando no tengan vacaciones. Y aunque Eric sepa regresar a casa no lo hará, porque a diferencia del pelirrojo, de todos los miembros de Homra, él no tendría a donde regresar.

_Entonces, ¿Qué debería contestar para que Fujishima no le eche de su lado?_

— ¿Eric? —siente la necesidad de tocarle, acariciar su mejilla y preguntar que está mal. Pero casi al instante recuerda la aversión del rubio por el contacto físico y lo último que quiere es asustarle aún más. Como hacía unos días cuando le escuchó sollozar en sueños y no se movió de su habitación hasta que despertó temblando de pies a cabeza. Y en un intento de calmarlo pasó el brazo por sus hombros, produciendo el efecto contrario. El menor quedó totalmente paralizado y cerró con fuerza los ojos, como si esperara que en cualquier momento Fujishima fuera a golpearle. O_ algo peor._

Porque Eric está _roto_, tanto, que las partes se están agrietando cada vez más aprisa, algunas ya se han caído y otras se tambalean y amenazan por quebrarlo todo, hasta que llegue un punto en el que nadie pueda ayudarle. Y si ese día llega…él…_ ¿Qué hará?_

_¿Qué puede hacer para que ese día no llegue? ¿De qué le sirven los poderes del clan rojo si no puede utilizarlos para salvar a la persona que más quiere?_

_Maldición. _

El rubio aprieta ambos puños y chasca la lengua. Lentamente vuelve a mirar a Fujishima a los ojos, aun con el sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas y orejas. Y es entonces, cuando vuelve a verla por _segunda vez._ Aquella expresión serena, con un toque de preocupación, pero con esa media sonrisa triste surcando sus labios que últimamente solo se la muestra a él.

La misma expresión que le mostró después de intentar matar a Totsuka, cuando le dijo que intentara pedirles ayuda, mientras apoyaba su mano herida sobre su cabeza, manchándole las hebras doradas con el líquido carmesí que brotaba de la herida que él le había causado.

_La misma expresión que le salvó._

Siente su cuerpo entero temblar como gelatina y se pregunta cómo puede seguir manteniéndose en pie sin tambalearse. Porque está nervioso, los latidos de su corazón deben escucharse a un kilómetro a la redonda y el pelirrojo no deja de mirarle con esa mirada que cambió su vida por completo. Aquella que hizo que dejara de ser un _perro _y le convirtió en un ser humano.

Esa maldita mirada que poco a poco le está devolviendo todo aquello que le fue arrebatado cuando apenas era un crío que no entendía nada de la vida y todas las noches cuando no podía dormir se preguntaba que había hecho para terminar de _esa manera_.

Irremediablemente se tacha de idiota y de nuevo piensa que ese tipo de miradas deberían estar prohibidas. Porque si no la hubiera visto por primera vez a principios de abril no querría volver a verla una y otra vez y tampoco desearía que Fujishima solo se la mostrara a él, al _don nadie_ que recogió entre un montón de basura hace un par de semanas. Tal vez suene egoísta, pero Eric tiene el derecho a serlo, al menos, cuando se trata del pelirrojo. Y quizás nunca comprenda porque el mayor está tan _interesado _en él, pero por ahora la respuesta no le importa mucho.

_…Porque…_

—...Si, me…me apetece mucho comer en tu casa.

Porque Eric es como una gran grieta en medio de un cristal. Tan resquebrajado que da miedo tocarlo y parece que al más mínimo roce se quebrará en mil pedazos.

Pero fue Fujishima, con esa mirada dulce y serena, el que le salvó de agrietarse por completo. Y si añadimos la agradable sonrisa y el tímido intento de cogerle de la mano, obtenemos la _garantía_ perfecta para mantener todas las partes en su sitio y si alguna vez amenazan con caer, sabe que el pelirrojo siempre estará ahí para sostenerlas, como el fuerte pilar inexpugnable en el que se ha convertido para él.

_Y es que…_

— ¿Qué te apetece comer?

_…De verdad es idiota._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Ummm~ es extraño, siempre creí que el primer fic que escribiría de K sería Sarumi (una de las pocas parejas "principales" que ha logrado cautivarme completamente) pero en cuanto leí K memory of red, el capítulo de Eric y Fujishima, esta pareja se convirtió en mi favorita. Adoro los personajes con pasados "turbios", y más si tienen a "alguien" que les ayude a olvidarlos =D

No se si las personalidades me habrán quedado muy Ooc...¿vosotros que opináis? Supongo que con el tiempo me amoldaré a sus personalidades, el primer fic siempre es difícil XD Ojala que en el manga saquen más capítulos sobre ellos...me dio tanta curiosidad el pasado de Eric...aunque no creo, ya han tenido sus "cinco minutos de gloria" y para unos personajes totalmente secundarios ya es demasiado ¬¬ seguro que piensan eso...malditos.

Bueeeeno~ Muchas gracias por leer XD. Si os ha gustado dejar un review y cualquier crítica constructiva me vendría genial, a si que ya sabéis :D

Venga, hasta luego :P


End file.
